


Say Yes

by larry_love13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hickeys, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Smut, a ridiculous amount of fluff in this, hope u like it, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_love13/pseuds/larry_love13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a wedding dress consultant whose job it is to get brides to "say yes to the dress" but when he meets Louis one day at work, he wants Louis to "say yes" to a date with <i>him</i>. But how?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes

Harry primly adjusted the hand-sewn lace on the hem of the latest Pnina Tornai creation as the $12,000 dress hung in the window of the largest bridal store in New York City.  Though the dress was “manmade” Harry was pretty sure the seamstresses were angels sent from heaven to construct them.  Harry reveled in the fact that he was surrounded by beautiful objects all day every day; wedding dresses, veils, brides, because it made his job so much more enjoyable.  He checked his schedule then made his way into the waiting room to meet “Eleanor”; as he approached her group he heard a loud male voice in a thick Manchester accent say “oh luv, you know you can’t wear strapless! You don’t have the bust for that!”

Harry cleared his throat then asked “Eleanor?” A pretty girl with dark hair turned around in her chair and said sweetly “That’s me!” Harry shook her hand saying “Welcome to Kleinfeld’s. I’ll be your consultant for the day and help make your wedding dress dreams come true!”

“Oh lovely,” she cooed. “Harry this is Louis, my best man” and then went on to announce the names of the other six girls sitting around her but Harry couldn’t be arsed to listen because

_LOUIS_

Harry suddenly felt as if all the lights went out except for one spotlight shining on Louis, small, fit, compact, gorgeous,

_LOUIS_

“Okay, where do we go from here?” he heard Eleanor ask, snapping him out of his Louis-induced trance.  “Um, yes,” Harry managed to say, “right this way” as he led the bridal party to a dressing room. As he spoke with Eleanor, she told him she wasn’t sure which style of dress she wanted but that it must be "unique".  These were Harry’s favorite kind of clients: willing to be molded into his vision of perfection AND obtaining a decent commission. 

When he returned from gathering a myriad of gowns, the girls were giggling at Louis as he preened at the attention.  When Eleanor emerged wearing a strapless, mermaid dress, Louis’ disdain could be heard in the next county. “Psh, El, luv, that does absolutely nothing for ye…you’re too flat for strapless, I told ye that!”

“Louis!” Eleanor huffed. “Shut up! You don’t know what you’re talking about! I like this!”

“Sure, luv, I only do this for a living as a stylist but I’m bloody crazy and out me mind right now…” Louis replied snarkily. “You look like a giant white sparkly surfboard,” he said bluntly and Harry had to bite his lip hard to keep from laughing. Because he was 100% correct…but laughing at his joke right now would be so very unprofessional….

Finally she stomped away from the mirror and said “fine, I guess they don’t like it! What next, Harry?”  Over the next hour, Eleanor tried on fifteen dresses with fifteen different styles: long, short, ball gown, tulle, satin, sweetheart neckline, boat neckline, backless,lingerie inspired, white, creme, off white-just for starters-and Harry began to wonder if his generous commission would ever happen.  However, even with all the hustle and bustle of gown shopping, Harry couldn't help but notice that Louis' eyes lingered on him every time he emerged with Eleanor.  So he was working hard, but also being oogled by a fit guy which was a bonus.  Finally, Harry pulled the exquisite Pnina Tornai gown he fussed over earlier and Eleanor’s eyes sparkled when she saw it.  As he dropped it over her head and zipped her in it, Harry knew: this was the ONE.

“Oh my gosh, Harry,” she said softly to herself in the mirror and as Harry opened the door to the waiting room a collective gasp arose from her friends. “Luv, this…this is it, yeah?” Louis said in awe of her.  Tears welled up in El’s eyes as she nodded “yes, I think it is!” and everyone hugged her in agreement.

“Heyyy, hands off the hand-crafted lace,” Harry chided, shooing them away and allowing El to stand in the middle of the mirror to admire herself.

“Max will love this,” Louis remarked. “You’re stunning.”

“El,” Harry asked. “Are you saying ‘yes’ to this dress?”

“Yes, yes, YES!” she exclaimed.

“Lovely! Let’s get you out of this and off to talk to our ordering and alterations department. What about a veil?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Don’t want one. I think this dress is enough,” she said firmly.

“Okay, well, give us a minute, ladies and gents,” Harry said and he couldn’t help but notice the seemingly hundredth lingering look Louis gave him as he picked up El’s train to help her into the dressing room.  The girls took El to order her dress as Louis dawdled behind near the dressing room; when Harry opened the door he was still sitting in a chair.

“Um, I think El went thatta way,” he explained, flicking his head to the right and a bit confused as to why Louis was still there.

“Uh, yeah, gonna catch up with them in a sec. Uh, ‘arry, you’re not from ‘round here are ye?” Louis asked.

Harry chuckled softly. “No and neither are you, right? Manchester? If me ears aren’t deceiving me.”

“Donny, actually. Born and raised,” Louis stated.  “Came here to get into fashion after graduating from London School of Design.”

“Oh, wow. I’m from Cheshire,” Harry said. “Got a B.F.A. from N.Y.U. with dreams of acting on Broadway but I’ve been working here for four years and the money is just too good to give up.”

“Well, you’re good at what you do, promise,” Louis complimented him. “Cause El didn’t have a bloody clue what she wanted. I told her I could get her a dress for cost from Ralph Lauren where I work but she insisted we come to Kleinfeld's to get the 'experience'. And you definitely delivered that for her. So thank you."

Harry smiled broadly. “All in a day’s work, promise” and as Louis’ eyes crinkled when he smiled, Harry felt his knees go weak. “Uh, I should probably get these dresses back. Nice talking to you,” Harry explained.

“Same,” Louis replied, waving at Harry and walking off to find Eleanor.

Fuck if he wasn’t the cutest guy Harry’d ever seen….

*********

Three weeks later, Harry looked at his schedule and saw “Eleanor Calder” on it. He was slightly confused as to why she was returning but also very hopeful that Louis would be with her.  He so hadn’t thought about the way Louis popped his hip to the side when he was ready to sass Eleanor, nor had he thought about the way his custom fit trousers hugged his bum or the way his blue eyes sparkled when he cracked a joke. Nope, _not at all…._

Okay, maybe a little…

As Harry approached the waiting room he heard Louis say “luv, I’m a professional stylist and yer best man! When are ye gonna take me advice?”

_LOUIS_

“Eleanor, so nice to see you again,” Harry said sweetly as she hugged him quickly. “Louis” he nodded, trying to act normal but letting his eyes settle on Louis just a beat too long…

“So what brings you back to Kleinfeld’s?” Harry asked, shifting his attention back to her.

Eleanor blushed slightly. “You know how I said I don’t want a veil? Well my fiancé decided it would be ‘romantic’ if I had a veil over my face that he can lift up once I get to the altar. So here I am!”

“If she’d listened to me and bought a veil when we were here before, we wouldn’t have had to come back,” Louis explained. “Though I don’t mind too much…” he said as his voice trailed off and he caught Harry’s eyes with a smile.

Harry swallowed hard.  “Great! Well, come on back and I’ll pull some veils and headpieces for you to try on,” Harry said as they walked back to the dressing room.  As he put the first one on her he asked “so have you decided on bridesmaid’s dresses?”

“Yes. Since my girls live all over the country, I told them to get a light blue dress but I don’t care about the style.  Thought it would be easier that way for them than trying to coordinate everyone buying the same dress. Louis is supposed to order this gorgeous blue suit from Topman to match the girls but he’s a slacker and hasn’t done it yet” she chided.

Louis teasingly rolled his eyes and said “did it the other day, luv. No worries. Now I just need a bloody date for your wedding.”

“Louis!” Eleanor exclaimed. “What about that nice guy, Stan, that Max set you up with a few weeks ago?”

Harry tried to contain his excitement at the confirmation that Louis was gay…

“BORING! Yes he was nice but all he talked about was his stock profile and I was almost asleep by the time me tiramisu showed up!” Louis snarked and Harry had to disguise a laugh with a cough.

“Jeez, you’re so picky,” Eleanor admonished.

“Not picky, luv, just have high standards is all. I’d like for the guy to be at least a little bit interesting,” he teased.  “What about you ‘Arry? You found that ‘special someone’ yet?” Louis asked, as he cocked his head like a puppy whose owner just asked if he wanted a treat.  He was so adorable Harry wanted to squeeze him and cover his face with kisses.

Harry’s mouth gaped open like a codfish and stumbled over his words.  Louis retorted with “I’ll take that as a no. But a fit guy like you, I bet those curls can charm the pants off any woman!”

Now Harry’s mouth suddenly felt very dry and his brain went blank. _Speak, Harry!_

“Um, well, I work a lot which doesn’t leave a lot of time to find said special someone. Besides all the women who come in here are taken or pretty close to it,” he managed to squeak out.

Louis barked out a laugh. “Fair enough,” though the look on his face ranged from skepticism to flat-out doubt at what Harry’d just said.

“Well, it doesn’t look like any of these will do. Let me go pull a few more and I’ll be right back,” Harry explained as calmly as he could and as he walked away he felt himself take a breath for the first time in what seemed like hours.  So Louis was gay but he thought Harry was straight? This would not do, never in a million years

When he returned with three new veils he heard Eleanor say to Louis, “just ask him. You never know…” and they both looked at him with a guilty look on their faces.  Surely they weren’t talking about Harry?

“Try this one,” Harry said sweetly, placing it on Eleanor’s head and fluffing the tulle material.  “Oooh, luv, I like this one,” Louis cooed, blue eyes sparkling.

“Me too!” Eleanor exclaimed, clapping her hands in delight and quickly hugging Harry.

“Wow, okay, well let me right up a ticket for you and I’ll also check on your dress order,” Harry explained.  His mind was racing but NOT because of his task at hand; it was going a million miles a minute because the most beautiful man he’d ever seen was sitting in his store-again-and he hadn’t a clue how to ask him out.

“Here you go, dear,” Harry said, handing El a receipt for her veil order.  “Your dress should be in in a few weeks and I will personally call you when it does.”

“Thank you so much, Harry! See you soon!” El said, shaking his hand and kissing him lightly on the cheek. 

“Nice to see you again, Louis,” Harry said politely.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Louis replied with a smirk and Harry absolutely did not stare at his bum as he walked out the door….

Okay, maybe a little....

********************

Three weeks later, Harry called Eleanor to let her know her dress had arrived, much sooner than expected.  “Great, Harry,” she replied. “I’ll come in tomorrow for my first fitting!”

“Wonderful, see you then,” Harry said, hanging up the phone. “ _And bring Louis,_ ” he wanted to add but didn’t…

Because perhaps-just maybe-Harry had wanked off more than once to the image of Louis’ soft pink lips wrapped wetly, warmly and snugly around his cock….

The next day Harry was busy with a client when he received a text from his co-worker that El was in alterations trying on her dress.  Harry quickly finished with her then made his way downstairs, anxious to see Louis.  When he turned the corner…

_No Louis_

Damn…Harry tried to hide his disappointment as he greeted two bridesmaids-whose names he still couldn’t recall-and sat down to wait for Eleanor to emerge from behind the curtain. Soon she poked her head out and said “Ready?” then she frowned.

“Where’s Louis?” she asked concerned.  Harry’s heart skipped a beat.

“Went to the bathroom a while ago,” blonde bridesmaid explained.  As she finished her sentence, Louis came bounding down the steps saying “wait for meeee!”

“Sorry!” he exclaimed, out of breath. “Just nipped off for a wee and bloody got lost. This place is huge!”  Everyone laughed-and Harry breathed a sigh of relief-as El said “okay, here I come!” then pulled the curtains open to reveal herself in full wedding regalia.

“El, you look like a literal princess,” Harry said in amazement.

“She really does,” Louis agreed, standing up to take her hand and twirl her around. “Max will be speechless when he sees you.” She spun around a few times before the seamstress made her stop so she could measure her and begin making preliminary alterations.

At that point, Harry’s phone buzzed again. “Bollocks,” he said softly.

“Something wrong?” Louis asked.

“My eleven o’clock appointment is early so now I have to go meet with her. Sorry, El,” Harry explained. “Stop by and see me before you leave okay?”

“No worries, Harry. And we will, promise,” El said, winking at him.

“Nice seeing you all,” Harry said, waving as he walked up the stairs, chickening out again from asking Louis on a date….

Later he sat in his office, stuffing a bagel in his mouth for lunch when his co-worker said “Harry, there’s someone here to see you,” so Harry made his way to the waiting room, expecting to see Eleanor.

Instead he saw

_LOUIS. Alone…_

“Hi,” Harry said. “I was expecting Eleanor. No offense.”

“None taken. She had to meet Max for lunch but I just wanted to say thank you. Again. For everything.  El can be indecisive and a bit flighty but you helped make her wedding dreams come true.  I offered to get her a Ralph Lauren wedding dress cause I can get them at cost but she refused, said she wanted to come to Kleinfeld’s and have that whole ‘experience’.  And now I’m kinda glad she did,” Louis said, running his eyes quickly over Harry.  “But I’m not sure how much we will be in here from now on, so I guess this is also ‘good bye?’” Louis said tentatively.

_Do it, Harry, grow a pair and ASK HIM OUT…._

“It doesn’t have to be,” Harry said quickly. When Louis looked at him like “huh?” Harry finished with “Good bye. It doesn’t have to be good bye.”

Harry could’ve sworn he saw relief flash over Louis’ face so he continued. “I, um, would you like to go out with me sometime, Louis?” _fucking finally!!_ “Sorry if that’s too forward or rude, I usually don’t do this kind of thing, ask out guys who come into the store…” Harry attempted to fill the silence but he needn’t have worried.

Louis gently placed his hand on Harry’s arm. “Yes. I’d love to go out with you sometime, ‘Arry. Here’s my card with my cell phone number so text me and we’ll make arrangements, okay?” he said, blue eyes shining.

“Sure, that…that would be great. Thanks,” Harry said and Louis winked at him. “Talk to you soon, yeah?” he replied, as he turned on his heel and walked out, Harry staring holes into his back.

After Harry’s hand stopped shaking, he tucked Louis’ card into his pocket and went on about his day. After work, he ducked into a Starbucks and grabbed a chai tea in an effort to calm his nerves and work up the courage to text Louis.  He could do this

 

> _"So….a date?”_ he texted Louis.
> 
> A reply came quickly:  _“Yes! Soon? :D”_
> 
> Harry had to laugh because apparently he wasn’t the only one excited about this. _“Sure. Say, Saturday?”_
> 
> _"Absolutely!”_
> 
> _“Where do you live? I’ll pick you up?”_
> 
> _"No need to come all the way out to Brooklyn. I’ll be in my office in midtown Saturday afternoon so I’ll come by your place after that?”_
> 
> _"Ok if you insist. See you around 7?”_
> 
> _"_ _I do insist. Looking forward to it :D”_

 Harry finally took a breath because he now officially had a date with the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen….

********************

Saturday night, after multiple wardrobe changes, Harry settled on a silk Yves Saint Laurent cream shirt opened to mid-chest, paired with his skinniest jeans, letting his curls tumble down his neck. He looked pretty hot, if he had to admit to himself; he hoped Louis liked it.  At precisely seven, the intercom buzzed and Harry’s heart skipped a beat because

_LOUIS_

“Hello!” Harry said.

“’Arry it’s Louis!”

“Be right down!” Harry replied and grabbed his keys and made his way down to the lobby. When he saw Louis, his breath hitched in his throat because he looked stunning; brown pin-tucked trousers that hugged his bum brilliantly and a blue Ralph Lauren dress shirt that showed off his blue eyes to the nth degree. He wore no socks with brown oxfords and his hair was styled in a quiff reminiscent of the 1950s.

_GORGEOUS_

“Hey,” Harry said as he approached him. “Nice to see you.”

Louis turned around from looking out the window.  “Oh  my” Harry heard Louis whisper under his breath, his eyes larger than usual. “You look…” he started to say.

“Different?” Harry offered with a smile.

“Amazing,” Louis finished his thought.

Harry ran his fingers thru his hair and tried to keep from blushing, but he was pretty sure he failed. “Wanted to mix things up from when you usually see me, all suited and booted at work,” he explained as Louis pulled him in for a hug and took a deep breath of his curls in one swift motion.

As he released him, Louis straightened his collar and smoothed his cuffs.  “Right. Shall we?” and motioned out the door.

“Of course. Made reservations at this new French restaurant up the block, hope that’s okay?” Harry asked.

“I’m oop for it,” Louis replied, tucking his arm into Harry’s as they walked the few short blocks to the restaurant.  When they arrived, Harry noticed that the place was uber-romantic, all low lighting, small intimate tables for two, soft violin music playing in the background.  “Bon jour,” the maitre’d said as Harry internally panicked; he tugged Louis by the elbow and stammered “I didn’t realize this place was like this I’ve never been inside just walk by it on my way to the subway. I’m so sorry I didn’t realize it was this _romantic._   If it’s too much for you, we can go to Chipotle a few blocks over.”

Louis scoffed at Harry’s suggestion. “Psh, Chipotle? No way. I’m not giving up the chance to see your gorgeous green eyes illuminated by candle light no matter if it is our first date,” he replied firmly and grabbed Harry’s hand to pull him back to the maitre’d stand. “Bon Jour,” Louis said to him. “Two for the Styles party,” and he winked at Harry as the proper Frenchman scurried about to get their menus.

Harry was pretty sure he was already in love with Louis….

As they sat down, knees almost touching under the tiny table, Louis said “your best red wine, please” and the maitre’d left with a bow and a promise to bring what Harry only imagined was a very expensive bottle of wine.  “So, Harry, tell me a bit about yourself. You’re from Cheshire? That’s posh, yer kinda slumming it with this Donny boy, here, yeah?”  Harry teasingly rolled his eyes and said “Not quite, Louis” and neither of them stopped talking for the next two hours.  Harry noticed-again-that Louis’ blue eyes crinkled when he smiled and he constantly made Harry laugh with his ridiculous stories. 

When the bill arrived, Louis made a quick grab for it but Harry stopped him; “no I asked you out, this is my treat,” he explained and Louis replied “how very gentlemanly of you, Styles,” as he excused himself for the loo.  As they stumbled into the street, slightly tipsy, cheeks flushed from laughing, Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him into his chest.

“Oh my,” Louis replied as Harry ducked his head into his ear. “I’m glad you didn’t fall asleep in your dessert,” Harry whispered.

“Not a chance,” Louis replied.

“There’s more red wine at my place. Wanna come up for a night cap?” he asked and Louis nodded quickly. They practically jogged back to Harry’s place as Harry said “make yourself at home, I’ll go pop the cork on the wine.”  Louis whistled low and said “nice place, Styles. Guess the wedding dress business is good?”  Harry shrugged, “it pays the bills,” then lumbered off to find his best bottle of red wine.

He had his back to the living room and as he concentrated on opening the bottle, he felt Louis press his chest to his back, slotting his thigh in between his legs and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.  Because Harry’s shirt was untucked, Louis brushed his hands up Harry’s bare chest and pressed a kiss to his neck.  As he turned around to hand Louis his wine glass, Harry unbuttoned his shirt completely and Louis poured a few drops of wine down his chest. Louis then licked from Harry’s waist up his chest, catching the wine in his mouth and hungrily meeting Harry’s lips for a kiss. It was passionate, desperate yet meaningful, and needy, Louis tugging softly on Harry’s curls, Harry rubbing his hands over Louis’ pert bum and feeling him grind his hips into him in response.

“Louis,” Harry breathed out reverently as Louis ducked his head into Harry’s collarbone and started nipping at it, then grazed his teeth over one of Harry’s nipples. “Ssss,” Harry hissed as Louis also pressed the palm of his hand to Harry’s hard crotch. As he brought his head back up to Harry’s he said softly, “I don’t usually do this on a first date, but I’d get down on my knees for you, the prettiest boy I’ve ever met.”  A whine escaped Harry’s lips as Louis made good on his promise, kissing down his torso to unzip his jeans and pull them down, exposing his hard cock.

“Fuck you’re going commando,” Louis replied in shock. “Good thing I didn’t know that earlier or I would’ve dropped to my knees at that fancy restaurant”

Harry managed a chuckle. “Yeah well wearing these skinny jeans doesn’t leave much room for underwear,” he admitted.

“I’ll say,” Louis snarked, taking off his shirt. “Did you paint these on, Styles?”

“No,” Harry said, trying to shimmy his way out of them. “Thought they made my legs look sexy?”

“They do, except I think your legs will look sexier once you’re out of them,” Louis admitted as Harry hopped up and down to shed his jeans. When he did, he stumbled slightly and Louis caught his hand. “Whoa, easy there, Bambi,” as Harry righted himself against the kitchen island again.

“You’re making me lose my focus, Styles,” Louis teased as he brushed his hand up Harry’s cock then looked up his body.  “Pretty face _and_ a pretty cock, seems it’s my lucky day” he mused, then Harry watched him _lick his lips_ like the cat about to eat the canary as he circled Harry’s tip with his tongue.

“Fuck, Louis,” Harry groaned as he finally had Louis’ soft lips wrapped snugly and wetly around his dick. He watched him take him all the way down, his gorgeous eyelashes splayed onto his cheeks like the delicate lace of a wedding gown. Fuck if he wasn’t beautiful….

At one point, Louis bobbed his mouth up his cock repeatedly and licked the underside then grabbed his balls and Harry’s knees buckled. “Can…can I sit down?” Harry asked, sliding down the island as Louis moved away to give him room. When he sat against the island, he pulled Louis into his chest and felt his warmth against his body finally. “You like this?” Louis asked, voice rough and thick from having a cock in it. “Yes, Louis, yes, you’re amazing,” Harry replied quickly as Louis wrapped his small but firm hand around Harry’s dick to stroke him to orgasm.  Louis kissed him as he came, groaning into his mouth and spilling into Louis’ hand and onto his stomach.  As Harry panted, Louis kissed his neck and Harry grabbed a towel that was hanging over the side of the island and gave it to him. “Sorry I made such a mess,” he admitted and Louis laughed. “Best kind of mess if you ask me,” he replied. 

Harry’s brain and body started to function again after his orgasm, so he grabbed Louis’ waist and laid him down on the kitchen floor. “You have entirely too many clothes on for my liking right now,” Harry remarked, tugging on Louis’ ear with his teeth. “Hmm, is that so?” Louis teased.

“Yeah. Wanna see your luscious arse in the flesh finally,” Harry said softly. “It’s all I’ve thought about for weeks,” he admitted.

“Your wish is my command,” Louis replied, shimmying out of his trousers and boxers, hard leaking cock flopping onto his stomach.

“Fuck, Louis, you’re so gorgeous,” Harry remarked. “I wanna wreck you,” he said seductively.

“Somewhere warmer than the kitchen floor hopefully?” Louis asked and Harry scrambled up, pulling Louis to a standing position. “Deal. Bedroom,” was all he could manage to say, as he tugged on his hand and pushed him against the kitchen door frame. Harry kissed him then wrapped his legs around his waist, cupping his bum with his large hands.  “God your bum is perfect,” Harry muttered, carrying Louis into the bedroom. Harry gently dropped Louis onto the fluffy mattress and seeing his golden brown body surrounded by all white pillows and duvet made him look like a literal angel.  Harry couldn’t believe his luck…

Soon he had two fingers inside Louis and his mouth on his cock, watching him fall apart underneath him, hands gripping the sheets, sweat sheening his brow, loud groans escaping his mouth. When he started begging Harry to let him come, Harry felt like he’d won the lottery; he brushed his finger tips across his prostate and sucked a bruise into Louis’ hip as he came. Loudly. Harry wanted to hear Louis yell the same thing-“Fuck Harry fuck!”-with his cock buried deep inside him.  As Louis rode out this orgasm, Harry took his fingers out and Louis whined at the loss of friction even though he was spent from the working over he’d just gotten from Harry. 

“Babe, babe, fuck that was brilliant,” Louis said in between quick kisses

Harry whispered in his ear, “want you, want you soooo much” as he felt Louis shudder underneath him. Louis kissed his cheek with a “yeah, yes, please, God,” as Harry sat against the headboard and pulled Louis into his lap.

“You know, I don’t normally do this on a first date but I’m willing to make an exception for you, the most beautiful boy I’ve ever met,” Harry said, softly brushing his lips against Louis’.

“Psh, that sounds like a line,” Louis teased, tugging at Harry’s bottom lip.

"’S not a line,” Harry said, rolling a condom on and slicking himself with lube. “It’s the truth.”

Louis’ blue eyes flashed with fond and he lit up the room with a broad smile.  “Mmm, well, who am I to argue with the truth?” Louis said, raising himself up on his knees to line his hole with Harry’s cock. As he lowered himself down, he dug his fingernails into Harry’s biceps. “’Arrryyyyy….” he panted, as Harry rubbed his back. “Take your time,” he replied; when he bottomed out he flopped his head onto Harry’s shoulder and groaned. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, tangled his fingers into his curls and pulled him in for a kiss then proceeded to ride him like a champ.

Watching the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen fucking himself on Harry’s cock felt like an out-of-body experience; if it wasn’t for the growing warm coil building in his spine Harry would’ve thought he was dreaming. Louis rolled his hips and grunted and went up and down repeatedly on Harry’s cock as Harry squeezed handfuls of his arse, the sounds of two naked bodies crashing together filling the room.  Harry started tugging on Louis’ dick and he flung his head back in ecstasy so Harry sucked a love bite into his neck.

Louis bit his lip and said “Fuck, babe, I’m gonna come again, please….”

“Mmm, yeah, want you to come again, that’s it,” Harry encouraged, speeding up his hand motion and pressing his hand to Louis’ back to steady him.

“Oh…OH OH OH! FUCK HARRY FUCK!” Louis exclaimed as he came; when his body tensed up in response, Harry’s cock couldn’t take it any more and he came with a groan also. “God, Jesus, Fuck, LOUIS!” Harry said, biting into Louis’ shoulder.  Louis collapsed into his chest, worn out from riding him and coming twice; Harry brushed his large hands up and down his back, saying “god you’re amazing, that was so amazing,” and kissing his arm.  They sat there for the longest time, basking in the afterglow, until Harry got soft and Louis slowly lifted himself off with a grunt and lay down on the bed.  Harry was want to let him go so he slid down onto the mattress and pulled Louis in so he was the little spoon, Harry’s large arms wrapped around his chest. He continued to kiss his cheek, ear, fringe, shoulder, basically any exposed body part he could find and Louis keened into his touch.

“We’re a mess, you know,” Louis finally said.

“Don’t care,” Harry mumbled. “Not moving.”

"Fine by me,” Louis replied and they stayed that way until they both fell asleep.

********************** 

Harry woke up early to the sunlight streaming into the bedroom, splashing across Louis’ face making him look even more beautiful, an impossible feat, Harry thought.  Harry started kissing his cheeks, his neck and along his collarbones which of course caused Louis to stir.

“Mmm, what a lovely way to wake up,” Louis said sleepily, running his hands through Harry’s curls.

“Morning, sunshine,” Harry replied, half-hard cock digging into Louis upper thigh.

“Want you to know,” Harry said slowly, in between languid, soft kisses, “last night was the best sex of my life, bar none.”

“Ha. Bet you say that to all the boys,” Louis replied teasingly.

“Nope, just you.” Harry stated firmly.

“You know I was right,” Louis said.

Harry stopped kissing him for a second to look at him confused. “About what?”

“When I said these curls of yours could charm the pants off anyone you meet,” Louis explained.

Harry barked out a laugh. “I believe you said they could charm the pants off any _woman_ I meet. So you were actually WRONG about that.  And I only wanted to charm the pants off you, Louis. _You_.” Harry cut off Louis’ protestations with a kiss, delving his tongue into Louis’ mouth. As Harry lay his body on top of Louis’ and nipped at his neck, Louis said “you know you’re gonna be my date to Eleanor and Max’s wedding, right?”

“Really?” Harry asked between kisses. “But that’s six months away?” he observed with a smile.

“I know,” Louis said firmly.

“You drive a hard bargain,” Harry said and Louis laughed. “I do. But I always get what I want,” he replied teasingly.

Harry held himself above Louis on his elbow and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. With a smile he said “How about you drive your ‘hard bargain’”-and he roughly grabbed his balls and cock-“into me this morning and I’ll think about your request?”

Louis’ beautiful laugh rang off the dark morning walls. “You’re charming AND a tease? I might not survive the next six months with you,” Louis said cheekily as he flipped Harry over so now he was above him.  Louis fucked him into the mattress and by the time he rimmed him in the shower later that day, Harry agreed to be his date for El’s wedding….

*************** 

 _Six months later_ `        

Eleanor looked simply stunning in her Pnina Tornai dress and veil as Louis winked at Harry from the altar.  As they made their way to the reception, Harry whispered to him  “you know it’s not fair for you to be prettier than the bride,” as Louis giggled like a schoolgirl. 

Louis caught the garter that Max threw and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Harry. After dinner, Eleanor came up to Harry and as she kissed his cheek she said “you know you’re next?” Harry looked at her quizzically as she motioned to Louis talking to Max and looking like James Fucking Bond in his neat blue suit and aviators.  Harry’s heart skipped a beat then he blushed. “You mean because Louis caught the garter? Oh that’s just an old wives tale,” he teased.  “We’ve only known each other six months,” he reminded her.  El laughed and took a long drink of her wine and said “Hmm, perhaps. We’ll see, won’t we?” Harry chalked it up to her being slightly tipsy and off her rocker quite frankly. Of course if Louis _asked_ him to marry him, Harry wouldn’t say no but they’d never even discussed that level of commitment. Yet.

Later that night in their lavishly appointed suite, Harry wore the garter around his thigh as he rode Louis until they both came. “You’re so sexy babe, I love you,” Louis cooed as they wrapped themselves up into the sheets and each other, moonlight flooding into the room.

“I love you too, baby,” Harry replied, kissing Louis’ chest then meeting his lips.  As he settled into his side-he enjoyed being the ‘little spoon’ now, safe and secure in Louis’ arms-he felt Louis turn his body away from him and pull something from under the pillow. “Babe, where you going?” Harry complained softly until Louis turned back around with a small black box in his hands.

Harry gasped out loud…

With the moonlight illuminating him like an angel, Louis said “Harry Edward Styles, I love you more than life. Will you do me the honor of being my husband?”

Harry launched himself into Louis, knocking the ring box out of his hand muttering “yes, yes, YES! LOUIS I’ll marry you!” as he covered Louis with kisses.

“Where’d the ring go, you goober?” Louis chastised him teasingly, as he fished for it under the duvet.  When he put the platinum ring on Harry’s right hand, tears softly fell from his eyes. “I love you so much, Louis. More than I ever thought possible.”

“Did Eleanor know about this?” Harry asked suddenly.

Louis looked surprised. “Eleanor?! No. No one knew except yer mum.”

Harry’s face softened. “Louis you asked my mum if you could propose?! That’s so properly romantic!”

“Thought you’d like that,” Louis blushed. “Now Eleanor?”

“Oh, yeah, she said tonight that I was ‘next’ to get married but maybe she was just drunk,” Harry explained laughing.

“Or maybe she knows how arse over tit in love with you I am and that I’ve never been like this about anyone. Ever,” Louis said, as tears gently fell from Harry’s eyes.

“You’ll make me the happiest man on earth when you become my husband,” Harry said.

Louis brushed his tears away with his thumb. “Me too, babe. Now you’re stuck with me for life,” he teased.

“Can’t think of anything I’d rather do than be with you,” Harry said, rolling Louis over and making loud, passionate love to his _fiancé_ all night long, still wearing the garter of course….

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dress I had in mind for Eleanor [x](http://www.weddingwire.com/wedding-dresses/ideas/pnina-tornai-runway-show-fall-2015/6)  
> Follow me on tumblr [x](http://straightguysdont2.tumblr.com/) and/or on twitter [x](https://twitter.com/1d_beards)  
> Thank you for reading!! :D


End file.
